


Got My Heart

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gavin Reed is precious, M/M, Nines is a kinky bastard, RK900 is a little shit, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Nines didn't leave things to chance. He would calculate everything, it's possible outcomes and the fastest ways to achieve his desired result. That included when he cooked; measuring out the ingredients to the exact decimal – precise to perfection.Gavin, the hot-headed and passionate detective that he was, put less effort in such tasks as cooking.





	Got My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure fluff about Gavin being a reckless but great cook and somehow it now has a really questionably kinky undertone?? Why?! What's wrong with meeee
> 
> I wrote this in less than an hour on the train so like...quality could be bad?
> 
> Title from UWU by Kodama Boy on YouTube
> 
> Anyways, happy reading, snowflakes <3

Nines didn't leave things to chance. He would calculate everything, it's possible outcomes and the fastest ways to achieve his desired result. That included when he cooked; measuring out the ingredients to the exact decimal – precise to perfection. It never failed him, his food always turned out great and Gavin was particularly grateful for this.

Gavin, the hot-headed and passionate detective that he was, put less effort in such tasks as cooking.

He eyeballs measurements on the fly, swaying his hips and singing softly to the radio – his voice deep and smooth like honey and Nines loved it. There was something about his carefree, reckless confidence that Nines found impossibly endearing. It was so _sexy_! Why? Nines wasn't sure.

He presumes it's because Gavin is completely opposite to him, not caring about silly details like measurements in a simple cake. Gavin is still a great cook, too. His food is always delicious, melting in the mouth and bursting with new combinations of flavours that the man has tried to experiment with. Nines doesn't need to eat, not technically, but he can if he chooses to. He'd be stupid not to eat what Gavin bakes because it's always _so fucking good_.

The detective has books of old family recipes passed down generations. He uses them as references often but usually prefers to add his own special touch to them. His Aunt Ruby's carrot cake is a strong favourite of Nines'; the mixtures of spices and sweetness is just right. He makes sure to let Gavin know every time.

Gavin is baking now, the oven pre-heating and flour dusting the countertop. Gavin is humming to the song currently playing on the radio, foot tapping on the tiles, and pouring sugar into a bowl with the posture of a professional cook that knows exactly what they're doing. Nines is in awe.

Pushing himself up from where he'd been leaning against the kitchen door frame, Nines carefully navigates his way across the small room by skilfully avoiding the tiles that he knows creak. It's something he's engraved to memory, often for mornings when he's feeding the cat and doesn't yet want to wake his partner.

Taking Gavin by surprise, Nines snakes his arms around Gavin's waist and nuzzles his chin to rest on the man's shoulder. His nose nudges gently at Gavin's neck, causing the other the squirm in his hold.

Gavin is wearing an old tee, faded and oversized, with a pair of Nines' boxers on underneath and his legs exposed for the world to see. Not that Nines would actually allow the world to see such magnificent limbs, no, things like this were for his eyes only. Something about this whole scenario sends a comfortable heat surging through Nines, and he smiles.

“I love you,” he says, casual as though it's something he tells Gavin everyday. It's not, but Gavin knows how Nines feels regardless. “You're perfect.”

Gavin scoffs, hand stilling as he stops mixing the batter in the bowl. Nines wonders what concoction he's treating them to today. “You're such a fucking sap.” There's no malice behind Gavin's words and the smile and warm blush that's spreading across the man's face brings pride to Nines.

Nines just chuckles, dipping a finger into the batter and smearing it over the tip of Gavin's nose before the man can even register what he's doing.

A startled cry escapes Gavin's lips an he swats playfully at Nines' hand. “Fuck off, I'm trying to finish these!” he protests, making no move to leave Nines' arms.

Nines smirks, more to himself than Gavin, as he tilts his head to bite at Gavin's ear lobe. Licking a long stripe up the shell of Gavin's ear, he chuckles deeply when an uncontrollable shudder runs through the other man and he pushes back into Nines. “I know the perfect ingredient for them.” he laughs, voice low and thick with want.

Gavin groans in annoyance, but he's clearly flustered. “Fuck, Nines, that was one time, okay? And after you took ‘em to fucking work? No way, never again.”

Nines lets out an exaggerated sigh, biting back a smile. “You never let me have any fun! Nobody even knew,” It was true. Nobody had suspected anything, Chris had even said that they were the best banana muffins he'd ever had.

Gavin grimaced as he turned to face Nines, batter dripping from his nose. “But _I_ knew. Jesus, I couldn't look Anderson in the eyes for weeks!” he said, giving Nines a pointed look. “You're a fucking menace.”

Nines shrugged, smirking, “I found it rather funny. And you definitely weren't complaining at the time.”

Gavin groaned, a mixture of need and embarrassment. It was a good combination, Nines found he liked flustered Gavin quite a bit; reducing the steely detective down to a jittery mess was an accomplishment not to be glossed over.

“Shut it. Go bother some other prick and lemme do this.” Gavin said, trying to be dominant for once. The weak attempt amused Nines.

However, Nines knew that Gavin often liked to bake alone because it was a good way for him to calm down after a long week at work. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Gavin – not before leaving a teasing squeeze on the man's ass. He shot Gavin a sly smile, bending down to lick the batter from Gavin's nose.

** >Analysis: _coffee cake batter_**

Satisfied with the expression Gavin was wearing now, slight annoyance and lust, Nines started to walk back out of the room with a shit-eating grin. He didn't miss the aroused groan that Gavin tried to muffle as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Any prompts people want to see written?? Hit me up!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
